Jalapia Islands
Jalapia Islands are a chain of five islands discovered in the Pacific Ocean over 500 years ago by an Explorer named Marcus Potter. This islands have immense beauty and some gorgeous wildlife. Including animals that are only found on these particular islands. The Islands became French property when they purchased it from the island's founder a couple of years after the discovery. Currently the island chain is property of the United States of America. The island does not take visitors and is only used for observation and scientific research of the wildlife and terrain. The Jalapia Islands are renowned for their unmatched natural beauty and thriving animal and wildlife. The reason behind that is because it has been untouched by man for the island chains entire existence. This is one of the few places on earth also that has animals indigenous to only this place in the world. Jalapia known for its beautiful blue and green water and exotic beaches with all kinds of sea creatures such as Gigantic Sea Dragon, Translucent glowing Shrimp, Flamingo Octopus, Neon Anteaters, and a Cadoodle. Due to the untouched state of nature and lack of disease and small amount of predators, the life expectancy is something to marvel at. This is why the Islands are of such interest to the US. The animals seem to have double the life expectancy of similar creatures in nature. Many studies have been done to try and pinpoint why exactly the island's inhabitants life spans are so out of the ordinary. To this day nothing has been found as a possible answer to that question. Other animals have been placed on the island in experiments and they still only live their normal lifespans. Also, animals from the island have been placed in similar environments and they still live way longer than expected. Scientists believe it is something within the animals on the island, but are still unsure to this day. The Jalapia Islands have been anomaly throughout history. Between the formation being only 600 years ago, the islands late discovery, and how certain plant wildlife seem to thrive. The islands have many different types of plant life. This has had all scientists dumbfounded for quite sometime now. Of the five islands, three have a tropical wildlife such as a that of Hawaii as would be expected. Two of the island however have the wildlife found in the Pacific Northwest of the US. Tall fir trees cover the two islands. Many rivers and rolling forests cover these two islands. On these two of the five islands there are no deadly animals towards humans, unlike the other three where there are many animals that are deadly to humans. Upon discovery Potter was left a gasp at the natural beauty of these five islands. He couldn't believe the different wildlife throughout the chain of islands. For days after discovery he and his crew wandered the islands to see if there were any indigenous tribes on the land. Unfortunately during the expeditions Potter lost two of his crew. The two were brothers and their last name Jalapia. Hence the islands being named after the Jalapia brothers. These islands are truly unique and quite an anomaly as we see them.